


5 Times Percival Graves Dommed His Bondmates (+1 Time He Dropped)

by cheshirecat101



Series: Fantastic Bond-Mates and Where to Find Them [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: Graves likes to thinks he has his Omegas under control. Well. At least most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So someone actually suggested in the comments of my last fic in this series that I should do a 5+1 showing the development of these three's relationship, and I was planning on doing something similar anyway, and then this happened. Again, I blame Sara for enabling me. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

5   
  
Newt was harder to train than Credence, but every time Newt fought him, Credence would begin to fight again too. The bond made it easier for him, the connections between the three of them lending him a hand in gauging their emotions, heading off their disobedience at the pass. At the same time, it forced him into a constant state of calm, because if his frustration bled through the bond, then it was met with a wave of rebellion and smugness from the Omegas. 

It was a good thing Graves had immeasurable patience. That, and a few tools at his disposal, including several implements of torture--for the sting--and several rewards--for the honey. Mostly, though, what he had was a growing knowledge of what each of them liked and disliked. Credence responded well to kindness, honeyed sticky sweetness. The touch of Graves's hand down the side of his throat, the stroke of fingers through his growing out hair. Or Newt's touch, always Newt's touch preferred, hands everywhere, kisses laid out in soft lines. 

Newt responded better to violence. Not, well, violence exactly, because Graves wasn't unnecessarily cruel. But the more dominant aspect of his personality, the push and pull against Newt's will. The sharp sting of a crop, the burn of a slap to the face or ass. The pull of a collar around his neck, all while Credence soothed, soothed, soothed.  Both of them had different weaknesses and strengths in bed and behavior, and Graves was determined to train them both into what he wanted.

Take this, for example. 

"Newt, try it one more time and I swear--" 

"Swear what?" Newt challenged, straightening to his full height, which wasn't much shorter than Graves. Only an inch or so shorter, and Credence was taller than them both if he stood up straight, which he almost never did. "What are you going to do, Graves? You forced this bond with us, you have to deal with the consequences. Is that a problem for you? That Credence and I don't want to be yours?" 

Credence's hat was already in his hands, the three back from an ill fated outing, the source of Newt and Graves's fight. His back was turned to them both, shoulders hunched, never liking raised voices, never liking the arguments that occurred. Always staying out of them. 

But Newt would fight for him. Fight for them both, fight everything Graves did. Every step of the way was a battle, every new day a new fight. Graves didn't want this much conflict. But it was hard to avoid considering the circumstances of their bond. 

"Newt." The voice was sharp, warning, and Credence ducked down further, though the tone wasn't directed at him. 

Newt looked unfazed, though there was a sparkle of challenge in his eyes. Something that said this was going to be another battle, and Newt had been raring to go since the marketplace.

That was the problem, really. The marketplace. A public setting. After the initial bonding, the strength of the dual heats and Graves's rut, Graves had given them all a few days inside to adjust to each other. A week or two, actually, with only Graves going out to grab supplies, locking the Omegas in and taking the keys with him. 

Not the best, most trusting system in the world, but then he'd started to take them into public places with him and it had turned...disastrous. No attempts to run, to leave, but that was mostly because one couldn't exist without the other, and as fresh as the bond was, it was still strong enough to snap them back if they decided to try, beyond the fact that Newt and Credence were so much stronger together than apart. And now Graves was a part of them as well. 

But them going out together while the bond was still so fresh was...ill advised. Graves had known that. At the same time, he couldn't keep them all cooped up with no freedom in this apartment. The old one still, the tiny one Newt and Credence had been sharing with little room for anything but the two of them. Graves wanted to move them somewhere nicer but that was a much later step. When Newt wasn't actively causing a scene in public, and raising Graves's blood pressure.

They faced off in silence, Graves looking at Newt, commanding him to back down from this fight without saying a single word of an order, Newt challenging Graves with his expression and nothing more. And then Credence switched on his persuasion, and everything devolved. 

The warmth of it hit first. Like slipping into a warm bath, a hot spring of pheromones. The second thing that hit was the pheromones themselves, the scent of Credence, suddenly unavoidable, enticing, overwhelming. And Graves wasn't about to have it, wasn't about to be sexually manipulated by the youngest member of the trio. 

"Credence, don't start with me," Graves said, but his hand was already loosening his tie, the temperature in the room seeming to have ticked up by ten, twenty degrees. 

"Credence..." Newt's voice was warning too, but a different kind of warning. Softer, with a touch of pleading, and Credence steadily lifted his eyes from the ground, turning back to face them both, hat still in hand. 

"Please," Newt said softly, but Credence didn't respond, and Graves stepped in. 

"Credence," he said, layering his voice so it was silky sweet, a sugar cube wrapped in velvet. "Daddy doesn't want to start this right now. You don't want to start this right now, do you? Don't you want to be a good boy for Daddy?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Credence nodded, and both Graves and Newt visibly relaxed. But the persuasion hadn't stopped, wasn't stopping, still pressing against the bond between the three of them, and if it didn't stop soon, someone was going to make a move. 

"Credence..." Graves and Newt warned at the same time, with two completely different tones. Newt's soft, apologetic. Graves's hard, commanding. And Credence whimpered, dropping his hat out of his hands. Scared. Always scared of the next hit, the next abuse. But Graves only had that planned for Newt, the difficult one, who needed a solid spanking and a half and Graves would be the one to give it to him. 

"Baby boy, I'm not angry," Graves said, taking a step towards Credence, who didn't move. And Newt, seeing the urgency of the situation, joined in. 

"No ones angry with you, Credence," he said softly, taking a step towards him as well. "We just want you to turn it off. Turn it off, love."

But Credence was shaking his head, now, and suddenly it hit like a freight train, a wave of arousal that nearly knocked both Newt and Graves off their feet. "Credence please!" Newt said, but Graves was already feeling it deep in his gut, and the feedback from the bond doubled, tripled the effect, making them both suddenly need Credence. Poor thing. It was his only defense mechanism, and right now he was scared, but Graves was in a mood to discipline. Both of them, actually. 

"On the bed, both of you," he said, tone layered with Alpha command, his cheat code, as it was. The one he didn't like to have to use unless it was dire, or the Omegas were in heat and he in rut. In this case though, it was just Credence trying to persuade them both, and it was working. 

Credence scrambled to get on the bed, but Newt was slower to follow, though he followed all the same. He had to at this point, driven mad by the scent in the air, Credence's tug against his will. And Graves was about to push against it as well.

First thing was first; they both needed collars, something that Graves was steadily adjusting them to that aided in their training. After all, if Graves could get them to associate the presence of a collar with the need for obedience, and from there a reward for obedience, he could quite literally condition them to what he wanted. Besides, he had more fun when he was being dominant, his natural role, and it seemed like they both responded to it well. At least, when they weren't actively rebelling and fighting against him. That was more troublesome. 

But he liked his troublemakers, and without a little challenge, where was the fun in anything? "Both of you, collars, now," he commanded, and Newt stared a little hatefully back at him, but he could see the signs of arousal twitching through the older Omega's system. Credence leaned over the side of the bed, opening Graves's usually locked wooden chest and pulling out two collars, one gold, padded, for Newt, and one black, with a gray and black fur lining for himself. Neither of them put them on though, a tiny rebellion that Graves didn't mind because honestly, he liked collaring them himself. 

He shrugged off his coat, dropping it to the floor as he began to undo his waistcoat and tie, always impeccably dressed, meticulously presented. Which was why he needed the same sort of obedient precision from his Omegas. And why they were about to be disciplined for failing to provide it.

He undressed quickly, and Credence got the hint, beginning to undress as well, and with a slight nudge from him, Newt started taking his clothes off, bowtie first, then his jacket, and everything else coming off in time with Credence's movements. They were so synchronized, still, having that easy rhythm that Graves was still trying to catch the beat of. Not get in between, but just join, like a child playing double Dutch with two children who already knew how to play and constantly tried to trip him up. 

It wasn't easy, managing them. But damn if Graves wasn't trying to do his best without losing his temper, especially how any sign of anger terrified Credence. The poor boy had suffered so much, and Graves did feel a growing soft spot for him, and another for Newt. He was getting gentler with them over time, but right now he had to be firm.

Graves sidled up to the bed and affixed Credence's collar first, the leather and metal clicking into place so easily, so easily that it should have been a crime. Credence wound have been very easy to tame, if it weren't for Newt. And Credence's power, of course. No wonder no other Alpha had ever succeeded with them before; Credence was a threat in his own right, and Newt doubled that. It was cute, actually. How they looked after each other. 

But he was getting distracted. 

His hands found Newt's collar next, a stiffer leather, but equally soft padding, and such a luxurious color. It suited the nearly shy, mostly rebellious Omega with the pretty eyes, and as it clicked into place, he noticed a subtle shift in the bond, so slight it almost wasn't there at all. Newt was turned on by this. He liked the dominant aspect of Graves's personality, as much as he railed against it, liked the threat of slight pain and a lot of reward. Which was perfect, because Graves needed more than to just discipline them now. He needed to have them both, or at least one if he could. Never wanted to be accused of favoritism though.

"Newt. You realize, of course, what I'm about to do, and why." 

Newt didn't answer immediately, eyes avoiding contact with Graves's gaze, and Graves gently reached out to tip his head up to face him, fingers gently gracing his throat. And Newt nodded, and Graves smiled. 

"Credence, on your back," he ordered softly, and Credence looked to Newt for guidance, who nodded slightly, eyes shifting towards him. Credence did as he was told, and as soon as Graves released Newt's chin, he ordered Newt, "Blow him." 

And oh, did that thicken the arousal in the air. Credence may have teed it all off, but at the end of the day, they were all attracted to each other. Drawn, as it were. It was hard to separate and even harder to stay separate, and Graves was using that to his advantage. 

Newt slid in between Credence's thighs, on his own hands and knees, and lowered down to begin teasing along Credence's length with his tongue, knowing exactly how to work Credence up without tipping him over. That left Newt awfully exposed, however, and Graves got onto the bed, kneeling beside them both, and placed a steadying hand on Newt's back before smacking down on his ass with his other hand. The first hit hit hard, and Newt yelped,  Credence instantly showing signs of concern that bled into the bond.

But Newt was pushing arousal back into it of his own accord, unable to control his reaction to the spanking. The second hit made that even more obvious, as he began to leak lubrication from his entrance, satisfaction slipping into the bond between the three of them, and he set about pleasuring Credence again, whose projected worry was starting to ebb.

A few more hits, spread out so Newt's ass was red but never hurting too much, and Graves backed up, pushing back his hair with a hand as his other hand began to tease Newt's entrance with his fingers. Newt moaned softly, beginning to take Credence deeper into his mouth, and slowly, Graves shifted into position behind Newt, holding onto his hips to steady them both. Then, slowly, his tongue began to grace Newt's entrance, licking and lapping at his lubrication, teasing along his sensitive lips, the tip of his tongue occasionally wiggling into Newt's entrance itself. Newt made a muffled curse around Credence's thinner cock, who moaned, hands moving up to wrap around the metal bed frame, the weak one that creaked every time someone moved. That was on Graves's list of things to replace. That and the entire bed itself, a queen just a bit too small for all three of them. 

Abruptly, Graves yanked Newt off of Credence by his collar, forcing his back to curve a little more, let Graves get a better angle, and Credence watched as Newt started to devolve in the pleasure of Graves's experienced tongue. When he had Newt at the point of rocking back with his hips, he pulled off, licking lubrication off of his lips and releasing Newt's collar, demanding, "Credence, spread for Daddy." 

And oh, what a good boy he was, especially with that title. Credence spread his legs wider, and Newt shifted up at the urging of Graves's hand, moving so he was kneeling over Credence's cock, which would be enough to satisfy him when he wasn't in heat. Graves had already learned that. He positioned himself between Credence's legs, behind Newt, and pulled Credence into a slightly better, more exposed position, Credence's thighs already shining wetly. And the second Graves put fingers into him he moaned incredibly loudly, and Graves found he could fit three in easily already. That was enough. 

It was funny, how they were both little voyeurs and exhibitionists in their own right. They liked fucking each other, sure, but they also liked watching the other be teased by Graves, even if they hadn't totally accepted him yet. They would. Oh, they would. And for now, Graves just had to use his knowledge of what they liked about each other to figure out his place in their little arrangement. 

So, steadily, Graves pushed into Credence, pushing Newt's shoulder down so he sank down onto Credence's cock, and suddenly Credence was gasping and moaning and trying to take in every sensation at once. And then they both started moving, and Graves was pretty sure Credence lost his mind.

"Beautiful boy," Graves panted as he thrust into him, and Newt chimed in with, "You're doing so good, Credence. Such a good boy." 

After all, the whole point of this was to soothe Credence, decrease the amount of his power in the air, and so if they focused on him, then they could all go back to a normal stasis. The usual push and pull. Graves tugged gently on the collar around Newt's neck, just long enough to make his eyes flutter shut with a quick cut off of air, and he could feel the feedback in the bond of arousal, need, desperation from all sides. It was intoxicating, as well as overwhelming. This sex was unlike anything Graves had ever felt with anyone else, and he knew it was probably just the intensity of the three way bond that wasn't even supposed to exist, but that was fine by him. Let him make history. He loved the idea of being the first successful at this endeavor. 

But poor Credence wasn't going to last long, overcome by sensation, and Graves said sweetly, "You've been such a good boy, Credence. You can come anytime you like, Daddy permits it." 

Another little piece of training he was trying to implement; coming on command for Credence, and just Credence. Newt would be too difficult to train that way, and responded better to Master than Daddy, but didn't respond particularly well to either yet. Yet. 

A few more thrusts from Graves, a couple more bounces from Newt, and Credence came hard, moaning in a way that had Newt coming next, eyes on Credence's blissed out features, dropped open mouth, half shut eyes, though he came dryly, without being touched, just a dribble of pre come down his cock. And that left Graves to shove in faster, faster, faster, Credence whimpering at how sensitive he was, until Graves finished with a groan, spilling into Credence. No condom necessary, because no one was in heat.

They all breathed for a few minutes in the silence, and then slowly slipped off of each other, Newt immediately going to nuzzle into Credence's neck, breathe in his comforting, soothing scent. Surprisingly, though, Credence reached out for Graves's hand, tugging him back down to a seat on the bed, and linked fingers with him, letting him stay as Credence and Newt softly kissed each other, a reassurance for them both that Graves allowed. Because honestly, he knew they needed each other, right now more than they needed him. He was still the outsider here, the interloper, the one that didn't belong. One bad egg in a dozen. 

He didn't want to be the villain, but at the same time, it was hard to avoid when he had forced this on them, seeking power for himself. But it was becoming something else now. He tried to focus his attention on that, on the power he was gaining, on the historical significance of this bond, but really...he was getting attached. And that was dangerous.  
  
4   
  
  
He'd thought they were past this, but apparently not, and it certainly wasn't what he wanted to come home to. Newt and Credence researching how to break the bond, what could be done now that they were a few months into it. He was sure they'd found exactly what he already knew, which was that they were all too deep in to get out, each moment together, each night spent having sex and sleeping in the same bed meaning that they were becoming too close to separate without irreparable repercussions. Still.

He'd hoped that they'd stop fighting it by now. And now he had Newt bound and gagged with Credence bound next to him, but no gag because Credence was wonderfully vocal and Graves knew making Newt hear him would increase Newt's arousal, force him deeper into wanting an orgasm that Graves wasn't going to give him. Oh, no, Newt didn't get to come, and it was debatable if Credence would either. Plus, the sound of Newt's hurtful, admonishing tone had been getting to him in a way he didn't want to admit to. A guilty way. 

He smoothed his hands along Credence's thighs, watching them twitch as his fingers slid up towards Credence's half hard member, which twitched itself as Graves gently raked his nails back down Credence's thighs. Teasing. Torturing. Training.

"You've been a bad boy, Credence," Graves breathed slowly, and Newt pulled against his cuffs, a slight noise making its way around the black ball gag that held back most of what he had to say. Credence made a soft noise, almost a whimper, as if afraid, and Graves felt less of his usual rush of satisfaction. He didn't want Credence scared, exactly. He wanted him obedient, but he knew the barely legal young man's sad history. He didn't want to contribute to that. 

"Daddy's not mad," he continued, and Newt seemed to breathe a little easier, always worried about Credence, for Credence. It was cute. And also troublesome sometimes, when Newt could be overprotective. 

"But Daddy does have to find a way to take care of you both if you're both going to be such bad boys. Understood?" 

Slowly, Credence nodded, pressing his shoulder against Newt's, and that seemed to reassure them both that they could weather whatever Graves had in store for them. But since direct punishment hadn't worked before, maybe some teasing would instead. 

He wrapped a hand around Newt's cock, stroking him just until he was in full hardness, leaking wetness between his thighs, before he turned his attention to Credence, leaning down to take his still semi soft cock in his mouth. It hardened almost instantly, and Graves hollowed out his cheeks, sucking gently as Credence gasped and whimpered above him, tugging against his restraints. Always wanting to touch. 

But after just a moment, he pulled off again, and got off the bed entirely, still clothed while the two of them were fully nude, and headed to his toy chest. He debated for a few minutes with himself before pulling out a few items; two vibrators, one thicker, one slimmer, as well as a leather flogger that could have a light tickle or quite the sting when he wielded it. Those in hand, he returned to the bed and ordered, "Both of you, legs spread."

And they both obeyed immediately, how strange. He didn't have to force either of them to open their legs. Perhaps they'd communicated something to each other while he was debating his options, and had decided to obey for now, at least. Maybe in an attempt to mitigate the coming punishment. 

"Alright," he said slowly, and laid the two vibrators out on the bed, out of their reach certainly but not out of his, and switched the flogger against his hand, just testing his own swing. Then he swung down on the legs they had next to each other, and they both twitched in pain as the flogger's leathery strips hit them, leaving behind a stinging sensation. Good boys though, they didn't cry out or anything, but it had also been a relatively light hit. He could go much harder if he wanted to.

A second swing, but this one was sharper, and aimed specifically at Newt's leg that was far enough from Credence that he wouldn't catch any of it. Newt seemed to suck in a breath of air around the gag, from which a little drool was leaking. To match the damp between his thighs on the bed, how cute. 

The inside of the thigh was a sensitive place, so he aimed his next hit for Newt's free hip, sharper again, and Newt nearly moaned, trying to stop himself from expressing pleasure at the pain, but clearly failing. And Graves smiled, switching the flogger down against the hips of his Omegas that were pressed together, watching as they jumped in tandem, Credence making a soft noise. Already, both of them had red patches on their skin, marks that would fade, not staying very long ever. But he liked the redness, liked the blood blooming under their skin that marked them as his. 

The next hit never actually hit, a fakeout, and they both twitched just the same, and glared in unison as he chuckled softly at the trick.

"This is what you get," he murmured, voice still carrying in the silence. The quiet between them all. "Bad boys get teased, and good boys get to come. Have you been good or bad boys?" 

"Good," Credence insisted, and Graves chuckled darkly. 

"No, baby boy, you haven't. You've both been very bad, and Daddy isn't pleased. Master isn't either," he added, looking at Newt, who averted his gaze. A sign of submission, at the very least, and suddenly Graves's hands were sliding along both of their thighs, soothing, except where he dragged his nails down sensitive spots.

He dug his fingers into the sensitive flesh of Newt's hip, reddened already, and Newt gasped, at least as much as he could, rocking against the hand. Graves's fingers loosened, then gently slid to Newt's cock, teasing for a moment there with feather light brushes of his fingertips before moving on, down. As the first two fingers breached Newt, the Omega rocked against his hand as much as the cuffs would allow, begging for more touch, more contact. But Graves quickly withdrew his fingers, knowing that 1) two wouldn't be enough to get Newt off by themselves, and 2) Newt was capable of coming without his cock being touched, had an easier time of it than Credence, and he wasn't allowed to come right now. 

Graves pulled away from Newt entirely, doing two things in slow succession; first, unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxer briefs enough to allow his cock to be free, already mostly erect and eager for an Omega to stick itself into. Second, he selected the thinner of the vibrators and moved to Credence, fingers teasing around his entrance to get him nice and open, leaking and ready. Then he slowly pushed in the vibrator, and switched it on. 

Oh, the envy in Newt was palpable as Credence moaned with his lovely voice, begging for motion of the vibrator that Graves wouldn't give him. Instead, Graves positioned himself so he was straddling Credence's chest, the Omega's arms bound above him so Graves had total, clear access to his mouth, where he dragged his cock against plush lips, before that mouth opened to him, reddened lips parting and Credence taking his member in. 

Warm, wet heat. Credence was always so good with his tongue, an experience in him that Graves was sure came from experimenting solely with Newt and Newt alone. But Graves wasn't about to mind it, because it was so deliciously sinful as he slowly rolled his hips, one hand holding onto the railing of the headboard for balance, the other stroking along Credence's cheek in encouragement. Graves's eyes slipped shut, a low groan taking over his voice, but he could feel Newt's eyes on him, every motion followed by his jealous gaze.

But Newt was the leader in all of this, the instigator, so he got absolutely nothing. And Credence wouldn't get to come either, but Graves would keep the illusion going that he could for a little while longer, let him believe that he was going to get a reward for being--"Such a good boy, sucking Daddy's cock so well. Oh, just like that, Credence. My beautiful boy..." 

He could feel the bedframe vibrating under his hand as Newt struggled against his bonds, hear the noises he made around his gag, desperate to be included, to touch, to help. To get off as well, and Graves was so firm in his resolve despite how delicious it was to hear a desperate, jealous Newt. Didn't matter if he was jealous of the vibrator in Credence, or Credence getting to suck Graves's cock, or Graves getting his cock sucked by Credence. Any way he cut it, Graves was in control here, Newt was learning his lesson, and Credence was going to as well. Graves had all the power in this situation. 

Just the way they all seemed to like it. 

He rocked into Credence's mouth, movements just shallow enough to avoid choking the Omega, and Credence eagerly sucked at his length, tongue moving, twisting, exploring, obviously hoping he'd be rewarded if he did a good job. And he was doing an excellent job, Graves pulling back a minute later and pumping himself off for the last few seconds so he came in stripes across Credence's mouth and neck, painting deliciously red lips with thick white come. 

Oh, he loved seeing Credence debauched like that, and smiled at the slightly panting young man, before reaching down, and switching off the vibrator, setting Credence into whining instantly. Then, and only then, did he turn that smile on Newt, who looked like he was ready to burst with arousal. 

"Bad boys don't get to come," he reminded gently, and got up, tucking himself away and leaving the boys bound as they were before while he hummed to himself, moving around the apartment and starting to prepare dinner for the three of them. No doubt Newt's jaw would be aching by the time they sat down for it, and Credence would be tacky with dried come that he couldn't wipe off, but that was the whole point. A display of power. And he felt good as he set about his work, entirely ignoring his bond mates on the bed.  
  
3   
  
There was silence the second that he opened the door, and Newt and Credence paused, caught in the act. What act, Graves wasn't exactly sure, because right now they were both just nude, touching and kissing each other, both up on their knees on the bed. But they broke off the last lingering kiss when the door opened, and both stared at Graves as he paused in the doorway, looking at them, the three of them looking at each other. A breathless anticipation, and then Graves shut the door, locked it, and drew a chair up a few feet from the bed, straddling it with his arms across the back. 

"Go on," he urged, voice a dark hush, and Newt and Credence didn't move, barely even breathed, clearly anticipating a punishment for disobeying an order. That order? Rule number three: don't play with each other when Graves isn't there to mitigate, join in, reinforce the bond. But Graves was in a different mood today, eyes dark with expanded pupils as he looked at the two of them. 

"Oh, I see," he murmured, and smiled at them. "Need some instructions, huh? Newt," Graves drawled, voice dark, commanding, not to be disobeyed, and he watched as Newt shivered. "Kiss him again. Tongue, teeth. Desperately. Credence, run your hands along his chest." 

It took a moment for them to get into motion, Graves's eyes fixed on them, waiting patiently, but then Newt started to kiss Credence again, starting slow and moving into heated, hot, hellishly desperate. Credence's hands wandered down Newt's chest, touch hesitant at first, unsure, and then firmer as he continued, hands soothing over Newt's hips, pulling him in closer. 

"That's it, pull him in close," Graves rumbled, watching the two of them kiss each other with nipping teeth and hurried tongues, arousal the prominent emotion in the bond. Even if they tried to deny it, they liked this. Being watched by Graves, and instructed by him. Looking but not touching, not yet.

"Stop," he ordered suddenly, sharply, and they stopped immediately, looking to him. How beautiful. Two flushed, aroused Omegas with lips reddened from kissing each other. And they were all his to command as he pleased. 

"Now, Credence, I want you to lie on your back. There's a good boy," he said as Newt helped push Credence to a position on his back. "Knees up. Legs spread. Just like...that. perfect. Newt," he said, and Newt looked at him, making a brief moment of eye contact, a rare opportunity for Graves that had warmth flooding his system, satisfaction bleeding into the bond. "Eat him out."

And oh, Newt dove into it with gusto. First, he laid a line of neat, soft kisses down Credence's chest before settling between his legs, shoulders under his knees and hands gripping his hips. Then he began, slowly, at first, to run his tongue along Credence's entrance, licking gently at the lips that made up the Omega part of his anatomy.

Graves adjusted his position in his seat, still clothed and with no intention of freeing himself yet, no intention of interfering, either. He was content to shift, get a better view of Newt pleasuring Credence with a careful tongue, broadening it in strong licks to his entrance that had Credence mewling, his leaking lubrication wetting Newt's face and cheeks, giving a slick sheen to his skin. 

God, they were beautiful. Credence, in the throes of it all, eyes closed until Graves snapped his fingers and said, "No, no, look at me baby boy. Keep your eyes on Daddy."   
Credence obeyed, gasping as Newt's tongue briefly worked itself inside of him, then pulled out again, Newt's lips kissing along Credence's thighs, spreading the wetness already making the bed damp underneath him. 

"Good boy," Graves purred. "Keep your eyes on me." 

Finally, he started to free his member from the trousers it was straining against, and he slowly began to stroke himself as heated flesh finally felt the cold air, pleasuring himself while looking deeply into Credence's eyes.

"Newt," Credence gasped gently, and Newt looked up at him with adoring eyes, something truly idolatrous in them. They really were in love. And just now starting to accept Graves in, giving him permission to look into the privacy of their world. These secret little glances, the pleasure they had saved for each other until Graves came along and forced the bond. He couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of the two Omegas deeply involved with each other, and Graves wanted to see more. 

"Newt," he said, and Newt stopped moving his tongue, looking at his Master. "Fuck him." 

And oh, thickening arousal until Graves could feel it in his throat, thick and heavy and floating along his tongue, the taste of Omega pheromones in the air. Credence looked a little desperately at Newt, who smiled at him, kissing his thigh gently before moving up along his body to kiss him for real, tongue and lips wet with Credence's own lubrication playing with Credence's own tongue. Slowly, Newt slipped his way into Credence, who moaned softly, waiting for him to begin rocking his hips, a rhythm that started gentle. Always so gentle with each other, as Graves watched, slowly pleasuring himself.

But that gentle rhythm wasn't set to last, as Graves said, "Is that the best you've got, Newt?" Newt's eyes slid over to him, something challenging in his gaze, and Graves smiled smoothly. "Come on. Fuck him like you mean it. We both know he likes it rougher."   
  
And that got the reaction that he was looking for, Newt snapping his hips into Credence, who moaned loudly, hands finding Newt's shoulders, nails digging in deep. His head tipped back, vulnerable throat shown for Newt in a sign of submission that Graves envied, but not totally because he knew Credence was already his as well. And Newt too.   
His strokes on himself sped up as Newt slammed into Credence, each thrust rough, fast, not totally more than Credence could take when he was used to Graves's Alpha cock. But it was just enough to have him moaning and whimpering and asking for more, and it was music to Graves's ears.

Newt's hands were splayed across Credence's hips, holding him in place for the fucking, but he moved one to stroke Credence's swelled, alert member, and that was enough for poor Credence. After just a minute, he came, making a mess of Newt's hand and his own stomach, and Newt snapped in for the final few thrusts before he groaned, spilling into Credence and resting, finally. 

"Kiss him, go on," Graves urged breathlessly, rushing towards his own orgasm, and Newt and Credence kissed deeply, passionately, hands roaming over each other's soft bodies. And Graves came, finally, with a soft gasp, almost immediately pulling his handkerchief from his pocket to clean himself up. He tucked away his cock and stood on slightly unsteady legs, making his way to the bed as his Omegas watched him, alert.

But he simply stroked his hand through Newt's hair, the other along Credence's cheek, and murmured, "Good boys. Dinner?" 

 

2

 

Oh, he was so close. Credence was on the edge again, and Graves was giving him praise after endless praise, but not those magic words that Credence was so desperate to hear. And meanwhile Graves was four fingers deep into Newt who was mewling helplessly, only half tending to kissing Credence as he was supposed to be, body turned to Credence but bent so that Graves had access to his slick, wet entrance. Graves pushed in a little harder and Newt lost it altogether, coming for the second time dry, though this time there was a little bit of come, just a dribble along Credence's hip. 

"Good boy, Newt," Graves murmured, withdrawing his hand, and Newt collapsed against Credence's side, panting heavily. 

"Daddy, please!" Credence begged, so close, oh, so close, but instead of speeding his hand up, and saying the magic words, Graves removed his hand from Credence altogether and listening to Credence whine as his cock leaked precome onto his own stomach. His boy was getting so much better, had gotten so much better at this, at listening and waiting for his Daddy to give him the command to come. 

Credence was such a different breed of Omega than Newt was. Newt responded well to rough treatment, harshness and small slaps to bigger punishments, but Credence needed a softer hand, a lighter touch, with all of the same possessive elements. They both liked being collared, they both liked being called good boys, but only Credence liked using Daddy when Newt had grown to prefer Master. And Graves honestly didn't care what they used, both terms acceptable titles that he reveled in because it gave him the power he sought. The control that he needed in all aspects of his life, and that finally the Omegas were giving him as well.

Graves didn't say a word, simply pressing his finger to his lips and hushing Credence gently, who huffed a breath but quieted down almost instantly, the main sound in the room Newt's panting as he came back to himself, climbed back down from the highs he'd managed to get to from climaxing twice outside of a heat. 

Graves stroked a slightly sticky hand over Newt's hair, asking him softly, "Feeling up to helping me?" 

And Newt nodded, getting back up onto his knees, and brushed gentle fingertips across Credence's cheek, leaning in to kiss him deeply, tongue teasing Credence's lips open. At the same time, Graves's hand drifted down again, taking a gentle hold of Credence and steadily, slowly beginning to tease him again, fingertips drifting lazily along his cock.   
Credence whimpered, the center of attention though Graves knew that he secretly loved that. Loved being the main focus of both of his mates, loved to be teased to his brink and then finally let over. 

Graves shifted in so he could press against Credence's other side, lips trailing down his neck, followed by his teeth, hand taking a firmer grip. And then he whispered to Credence, "What a good boy. You can come for Daddy," and Credence moaned loudly as he came, white arcs across his chest.

"What a perfect boy...beautiful boy," Graves murmured softly, and Credence nuzzled into the side of Graves's neck, breathing in his scent as he calmed down again, a whispered, "Thank you, Daddy," crossing his lips. 

Graves smiled, kissing him gently, and looked across him to Newt, who was smiling as well, gently kissing Credence's shoulder. Much better, when they didn't fight him. Much better, when they could all enjoy this together.  
  
1   
  
"Oh, how pretty...what pretty boys." Graves smirked where he sat on the bed, looking at the two Omegas before him, one shyer than the other, both clad in only Omegan lingerie. 

Which, for Newt (less shy, of course, but still shy) was a lovely royal blue set of lacy boyshorts that barely hid his burgeoning erection, and for Credence (definitely more shy but gaining confidence with Graves's praise) was a pair of beautiful lace and satin red panties, with a little black bow with a faux pearl dangling from it on the front. 

"This is quite the surprise," Graves said, more than pleased, and Newt shrugged, head tilted slightly as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. 

"We wanted to surprise you," he said, and tugged Credence out from his hiding spot behind Newt's body. "It was Credence's idea, actually." 

"Oh, really?" Graves smiled at Credence, who made a brief moment of eye contact, flushing the second Graves winked. "What a thoughtful boy he is. Well, boys. Get a little closer. I need to feel what you're wearing too."

One hand on each Omega's ass and Graves felt like he'd won some kind of lottery, something delightful in having two beautiful Omegas all his for the taking. And all dressed up for him too, god, how lucky was he? Unbelievably lucky, it seemed, as he eased his fingers past the crotch of Credence's panties and let his fingertips circle around Credence's entrance, feeling the trickle of slick that met his touch. His other hand kneaded Newt's ass, Newt nearly purring at the rough touch, and he smiled at both of them as he worked his fingers into Credence, who gasped. Newt patiently waited his turn, and after a moment and a slight slap to his ass, Graves rewarded him, his other hand rubbing at his entrance through the fabric of his own panties, which was steadily dampening under the Alpha's touch. 

"Such good boys," Graves murmured, and a spark of inspiration hit him. "Get on the bed, both of you. Come on." He tugged them both forward by their collars, past him and onto the bed, and set them up so they were facing each other, up on their knees and looking to him for guidance. 

"How does this sound, boys. You two can get each other off, and I can finger you both? And maybe whoever comes quickest gets my cock?"

Both Omegas nodded eagerly, and Graves smiled, getting into position beside them so he could start teasing them again, a hand on each Omega's entrance before he worked his fingers inside them, and Newt and Credence began to kiss, hands drifting down each other's sides and hips until they took a gentle hold of each other's cocks, both members free of lace and satin and ready to be touched. And then all bets were off. 

Graves watched with increasing pleasure as Newt and Credence battled to get each other off slower, each teasing the other and treating each other's members like they were delicate objects, meant to be treasured, taken care of, teased and gently caressed. The slow slide of fingertips over one another was a beautiful sight to see, combined with the battling kisses and nipping of lips, and Graves added a little more excitement by speeding up his thrusts with his fingers, both Omegas moaning into each other's mouths. 

"Daddy, please," Credence whimpered, and Graves smirked, looking at Newt, who said, "Master, please..." 

Oh, to have them both begging for him...god. It was so good. Too good. And Graves needed some stimulation himself, so he said, "Finish each other off, you both have permission to come." 

It only took a few minutes before they each finished, spilling one over the other, making a mess of stomachs and hands, and Graves withdrew his hands, beckoning them both closer. 

"Since you both finished so shortly and have been such good boys, you both get to suck my cock. Come on. Daddy, Master wants to come," he urged, and the Omegas set to work immediately. 

Credence on one side, Newt on the other, both of them kissing and licking and sucking along his cock, and oh, god, it was so good to have them both lavishing him with attention. Graves came in a matter of minutes, come spilling across both Omegas' mouths in white strands that held out so deliciously from their red and pink lips. 

"Good boys. My boys," Graves purred, and stroked both of their cheeks, disregarding the come and his own lubrication sticky hands. Didn't matter. What mattered is that now they were both, totally his. No more fighting, no more arguments, no more issues. Nothing but good things ahead.  
  
+1

"What happened? He was--he was fine--should I not have said it? I'm so sorry--" 

"Credence, love, please calm down, you did the right thing. It's never the wrong thing to use our safeword. I think he's just...I think he dropped." 

"Dropped?" 

A silence. 

"Percy," was Newt's worried tone by his ear, but Graves didn't stir. "Percy, please tell me you're alright. Talk to me. Say anything. Please." 

"Percival, please," Credence added in, begging softly, but Graves felt cold to his core, too cold to respond. Everything felt so freezing, like he'd been frozen from the moment the word had crossed Credence's lips, cried out, and everything had stopped on a dime. His entire world had frozen, and had yet to thaw. 

"Come on, let's get him to lie down," Newt said, and Graves felt hands guiding him to a position on his side. A long, lean body pressed against his back--Newt--and a hunched over one snuggled up to his front, brown eyes worriedly searching his face. Graves's eyes slipped shut, and Credence's voice was worried as he said, "Newt..." 

"Shh, it's alright, lovely. We just have to give him a little bit of care. I didn't...I forgot this could happen. I didn't think it would happen. He's so strong usually." 

"What...happened, exactly?" 

Newt sighed, a breath stirring the peach fuzz on the back of Graves's neck. "Dom drop. It happens sometimes, when a dom experiences a really intense scene and starts to feel guilty, or when something goes wrong in a scene and they blame themselves. I just...I never thought..."

"I shouldn't have said it, I'm so sorry, Percival, please, I didn't mean--" 

"Credence, Credence, it's not your fault, love. We should have been more careful with his aftercare but...I guess it gets lost easily." His hand stroked gently down Graves's side, and slowly, Credence's shaking fingertips graced Graves's cheek, both Omegas gently petting him, snuggling close to him, slowly trying to get him to come back to them. From where he was lost in his own head. 

After a few minutes, Graves cleared his cobwebbed throat, and both Omegas paused, but then continued their gentle touches. And eventually, Graves spoke. "It's not your fault, Credence," he said softly, and could feel the relief in the bond from Credence, though there was still worry pressing in on him from both sides. But surprisingly, love and affection too. "I hit you too hard. I should have known..." He stopped himself, fingers clenched in a fist, angry at himself. The Omegas didn't interrupt, knowing if they let him speak, he'd get to what really bothered him, what had really caused the drop.

"I'm sorry," he said softly after a minute, his voice low, barely there. Like he was having trouble getting the words out, and he was. It was hard to speak about what had hidden in the back corners of his mind for a while and was just now spilling out. "It's my fault. I hit you too hard, I should have known it was too much. I just...I'm sorry. I guess I am still the villain here." 

And there it was. The fear that had been festering at the back of his mind, an open wound that he simply patched over every time the Omegas fed love and affection for him back into the bond. The bond he'd forced on them. The bond they hadn't wanted. The bond that he was solely responsible for, that they resented him for, that they hated him for--

"No, no, no, love, no, please listen to me," Newt said, and gathered his breath, but Credence beat him to it. 

"We love you," he said softly, and Graves opened his eyes at the delicate touch over his eyelids, the brush of the pads of Credence's fingers over his cheek. Soft brown eyes, like melted brown sugar looked back at him, and he felt warmth flood the bond, so much love he felt he would choke on it. But in a good way. 

"You may have started this, but now we're glad you did, Percy," Newt added in. "You aren't the villain here, no one is. We ask for you to hurt us, because we all like our mutual kinks. We aren't afraid of you anymore, and I don't know if we ever really were." 

"We love you so much," Credence urged softly, palm flat against Graves's cheek, and Graves felt Newt gently kiss the back of his neck. "It's okay. You didn't really hurt me, it was just a bit too much for me. It's okay, Percival." 

"We do love you, you know," Newt added, and Graves could feel the affection and love he was pushing into the bond as well, until he was overwhelmed by the amount of care they both had for him. It was astounding. And so reassuring.

"It's okay. It's a lesson for next time, that's all," Newt continued, reassuring, soothing, helping as much as he could. "We all learn things. Like the fact that you need as much aftercare as we do. And that's our fault, we've neglected yours, and for that I'm so sorry, Percy. We'll be more careful in the future, I promise." A pause. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better," Graves murmured, shifting and settling between the two bodies pressed against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't--" 

Both Newt and Credence shushed him softly, and he obeyed, just enjoying the warmth of the bodies, the light touches, the gentle reassurances in the bond and the boys next to him. 

"Thank you both," he said gently, and Credence smiled at him, Newt's smile able to be felt as he kissed Graves's shoulder. 

"We're always here for you, Percy," he said, and Credence added, "Always. We're yours, remember?" 

Oh god, he did remember, and that helped so much, the gentle cuddles and reassurances that he was loved and they didn't hate him exactly what he needed. After a minute, he slowly shifted onto his back, both boys automatically moving in to lie against his chest, his arms around them. 

"Thank you both," he murmured, kissing the top of each head, one ginger, one black. "My boys..." 

"All yours," Newt said, and Credence added softly, "Forever."


End file.
